The present invention relates to a combined ski rack and ski vise for snow skis, and in particular the present invention relates to a device which may be attached to an automobile to carry skis and which may also be attached to any smooth surface to hold skis steady for maintenance.
Various types of vises for holding snow skis steady have been made in the past. Such vises may be used by retailers to hold skis steady while bindings are installed and/or by skiers while waxing their skis or sharpening edges. These vises have not proved entirely satisfactory to skiers because commercial quality vises are too expensive and vises intended for use by skiers to hold skis for waxing, etc. tend to be bulky and heavy and therefore, inconvenient to use upon arrival at a ski slope or the beginning of a cross country trail.
Also known are various types of racks which are used to transport skis on an automobile to and from recreational areas. Ski racks are known which attach to automobile tops, to automobile trunk lids or to automobile windows. Known ski racks perform only the single function of transporting skis to and from recreational areas, aside from possible conversion to carry some other type of article on the vehicle to which they are attached.